Let Me Be With You
by MarthaaSVJ
Summary: Una visión entre el presente y el ahora.


**A/N. **A pesar que esta historia se me ocurrió en menos de diez minutos creo el trama mal no está. Espero y la acepten con la misma opinión.

Esta historia me la pidió hace aproximadamente un año una gran amiga mía; Sam, aquí esta así que anhelo y la disfrutes.

Déjenme saber si les agrado o lo contrario, y que debería cambiar si hay algo que lo requiera. Al principio quizá la interacción entre Yaya y Tsubomi no sea mucha pero conforme avance la historia su relación crecerá.

Gracias, espero y disfruten la lectura.

I

-Yaya, ve por una pequeña bolsa de carbón que tengo en el ático.

Se paro de mal humor, tenia un dolor de cabeza el cual la estaba matando, aparte ¿Tenia que bajar a ese ático obscuro y temible solo por una bolsa de carbón? No estaba en sus planes. Mas sin embargo por varias insistencias de su madre y de Hikari no tuvo de otra.

Desde que tenia 18 años no había bajado a ese ático, casi se había borrado de su mente como era hasta que lo vio nuevamente, estaba tal cual la ultima ves que estuvo ahí. No le fue difícil encontrar la bolsa de carbón, estaba en la mesa de madera donde su padre solía hacer trabajos. Una vez que la tuvo entre manos se dispuso a marcharse, entreteniéndose con cualquier detalle del ático que le hubiese pasado desapercibido; sintió una punzada terrible en su espinilla derecha la cual acompaño con una maldición, coloco la bolsa en el suelo y arrodillada se froto fuertemente la espinilla intentando cesar el dolor. Hasta entonces se percato con lo que había tropezado: Un pequeño baúl de caoba con estampados de diferentes colores.

Lo reconoció al instante, en ese baúl guardo la mayoría de sus pertenencias y lo dejo en su habitación con una carta para sus padres antes de irse de casa.

Verificó si nadie bajaba para preguntarle el porqué de su tardanza. Se acercó al baúl y lo abrió con delicadeza.

Se mantenía intacto, tal cual lo dejo, tenia duda que si sus padres por lo menos lo hubiesen abierto. Se dispuso a sacar rápida pero delicadamente las cosas de ese baúl que hacia años no había visto: libros, fotos, prendas, cartas, etc. Hasta que dio con un pequeño cuaderno con pasta dura y negra, que estaba asegurado con un pequeño candado, una capa de polvo lo cubría, por lo que Yaya no dudo en limpiarlo un poco con la palma de la mano para rebelar lo que tenia escrito "Diario" con unas descuidadas letras doradas ya poco visibles por el tiempo que tenía.

De ahí observo nuevamente el baúl, lo único que quedaba era una pequeña llave dorada, claro esta, la que abría la libreta. La tomo examinándola por un momento, y cuando se dispuso a meterla en la cerradura…

-¡Yaya! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Del sobresalto tiro el diario cayendo este al suelo; rápidamente comenzó a meter todo desordenadamente nuevamente en el baúl.

-¡Nada mamá! ¡Tropecé con algo y duele un poco eso es todo!

Una ves todo adentro menos el diario el cual guardo entre la blusa y su chaqueta asegurándose que no se cayera y la llave en su bolsillo, cerro el baúl y lo coloco donde estaba en un inicio justo antes de que su madre bajara y la encontrase en el suelo con la mano en la espinilla que por la curiosidad había dejado de dolerle.

-Yaya, ¿Estas bien?

Fingió pararse con dificultad haciendo muecas imitadas de dolor y acercándose cojeando hacia su madre.

-Sí, estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse.

Su madre sujeto la bolsa de carbón que traía Yaya entre manos y le dedico una mirada preocupante.

-¿Puedes caminar bien? ¿Con que te tropezaste?

-Sí, si puedo y me tropecé con…-rápidamente intento inventarse alguna pequeña explicación del porque y con que se había tropezado pero algo la interrumpió.

-Se han demorado ¿Están bien? –la voz de su novia proveniente de la parte de arriba la hizo salir de sus pensamientos e interiormente agradecerle por darle mas tiempo para pensar, pues sabia que su madre y Tsubomi no lo pasarían por alto.

-Sí, todo perfecto, solo que ya sabes como es Yaya de distraída, se tropezó y se ha lastimado.

Continuamente oyó unos pasos bajando rápidamente las escaleras….

Volteo y la vio, con el largo cabello rubio sujeto en una media coleta la cual dejaba ver con claridad su cara de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?

Se acercó a Yaya con la intensión de abrazarla, esta actuó más rápido y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Claro, ya se me ha pasado el dolor, exagere un poco.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco mientras Hikari sonreía y entrelazaba su mano con la de Yaya, dispuesta a subir nuevamente.

Tan pronto como salieron del ático Yaya se dirigió al auto con al excusa que había dejado dentro el celular, cuando realmente solo fue para esconder el diario abajo del asiento del conductor a manera que Hikari no se percatase de que estaba ahí.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, como todas las anteriores, entre risas y anécdotas que los padres de Yaya relataban sobre la niñez de esta o algunas otras cosas.

Era hora de irse a casa, Yaya y Hikari se despidieron de los padres de la primera prometiéndoles que regresarían tan pronto se les diese la oportunidad.

El viaje de camino a casa fue silencioso, lo cual era raro, ya que siempre platicaban de cualquier tema en general cuando viajaban en auto, esta vez Hikari lo único que hizo fue poner música en el reproductor y colocar su mano cariñosamente en la pierna de Yaya, como siempre lo había hecho.

Llegaron a casa aproximadamente a las doce, ambas estaban agotadas, bajaron del auto y entraron rápidamente a la casa decorada ya con algunas luces navideñas, las cuales emitían mucha luz e incomodaban a Yaya.

-¿Sabes? Creo que demoramos demasiado en ir y venir de la casa de tus padres – dijo en un susurro Hikari colocando la llave en la cerradura de la puerta-.

Yaya la miro algo molesta, pues sentía que había sido una indirecta dándole a entender que no le gustaba ir a casa de sus padres.

-Pues te tendrás que acostumbrar, seguiremos yendo todos los fines de semana – musito molesta entrando primero la casa tan pronto se abrió la puerta-.

Hikari la observo algo extrañada por su comportamiento, era raro que le contestase de esa manera, casi siempre le preguntaba el por qué intentando razonar con ella.

-Lo decía porque creo te estresas durante el camino, lo estas demostrando ahora mismo con la actitud que te cargas – le respondió entrando detrás de ella y cerrando la puerta-

-¡A ti te viene valiendo un carajo como me sienta o deje de sentir! ¿Entendido?

Hikari la miro con algo de miedo, nunca le había contestado de esa manera.

-Tienes razón, a mí no me interesa.

No supo porque reacciono así, se había molestado, no estaba para soportar eso, no ahora. Después de encontrar su diario muchos recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente los cuales no fueron del todo agradables.

Pensaba con la mirada en el suelo, y un silencio incomodo reinaba el aire de la sala de su casa que estaba a oscuras, pues no se habían molestado en si quiera prender la luz, por lo cual le sorprendió al sentir como una delgada mano la sujetaba del brazo fuertemente y la conducía hacia afuera rápidamente, sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-Por lo mismo, no quiero saberlo ahora, ve si quieres de nuevo a su casa para ver si con ellos te comportas igual que conmigo – le dijo Hikari con vos apenas audible y cerrando después de esto la puerta para después oír como colocaba la llave en la cerradura y oía un "clic" sordo.

Yaya intento abrir inútilmente de nuevo la puerta, pego fuertemente con el puño mientras las primeras lagrimas empezaban a salir, grito su nombre varias veces seguido de un "perdóname", su voz cada vez iba siendo mas débil debido a que se le cerraba la garganta por los sollozos, le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta lastimándose un poco, mas sin embargo poco le importo; las llaves del auto las seguía teniendo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Se dirigió al automóvil, abrió la puerta con furia y cerro del mismo modo, inserto las llaves en la cerradura y se marcho de casa.

Las lágrimas no le permitían ver con total claridad, no sabía dónde iba, que va, no quería pensar en esos momentos, sentía un hueco en el pecho y su garganta le ardía al igual que sus ahora cristalinos ojos, mientras seguía manejando con velocidad; creyó pasar un alto sin percatarse pues oyó varias bocinas de automóviles acompañadas por maldiciones, mas sin embargo no le importaba realmente.

Manejo en línea recta hasta que logro divisar un hotel, no tenía otra opción que quedarse en uno ¿Dónde más podría ir? ¿La casa de sus padres? No quería que le preguntasen que había pasado, no se sentía bien para hablar del tema. No tenía amigos desde que salió de la universidad, así que no podía pedirle a ninguna de las personas con las que trabajaba que le diese a oportunidad de pasar una noche en su casa, porque a pesar de ser su jefa no era la más amable que digamos.

En ese momento comprobó que aparte de sus padres y su novia no tenía a nadie más ¿Cuándo se volvió así? No tenía ni idea, pero no fue del todo su intención, quería ser más independiente cada día y no depender del cariño de nadie que no fuera del de Hikari y sus padres de vez en cuando. Cayó en una depresión más grande de la que sufría hacia unos instantes, quizá había logrado sus sueños de lo que a su carrera se refería, pero no tenía prácticamente a nadie que la consolase en momentos como aquellos.

Mientras pensaba en lo anterior ya estaba dentro del hotel que había divisado a la distancia hacia unos instantes y un chico no mayor de 18 años que parecía ansioso la dirigía a su habitación, le dio una propina sin siquiera voltearlo a ver y cerro de inmediato la puerta en su rostro.

Boto su chaqueta en el suelo junto con su bolsa no sin antes agarrar el diario, se recostó en la cama y abrió el mismo para comenzar a leer y que sus recuerdos de hacía años volviesen a estar presentes en su cabeza.

_15/Agosto/1995_

_Fue un error comprar este diario. _

_Mi mamá me despertó temprano para ir a comprar algo de pan a la vuelta de la casa, con resignación y gran pereza me levante, me deje el pantalón de la pijama y solo me coloque una sudadera arriba de mi camiseta para dormir, dudaba considerablemente que a alguien le importase tanto como para ver lo que trajera puesto, y si era así, poco me importaba._

_Me dispuse a ir a comprar el pan, mamá me dijo que si podía pagarlo con mi dinero, pues en ese momento no tenía cambio y que después me lo devolvería, bufe. _

_Con paso lento y arrastrando los pies me dirigí a la panadería, compre el pan y me dispuse a regresar a casa. De regreso me topé con una tienda de artículos varios, regalos y cosas por el estilo, jamás había entrado, no había tenido necesidad. _

_En la repisa de vidrio se podían observar cosas como osos de peluches, collares, almohadas con algún texto cursi, o cosas por el estilo, había algo que me llamo la atención al instante: Un cuaderno negro de cuero con letras cursivas perfectamente cocidas con un hilo color dorado las cuales dictaban "Diario". Vacile un poco, mordiéndome el labio inferior y mirando hacia ambos lados entre al interior de la tienda._

_-Quisiera la libreta – dije de manera decidida apuntando hacia donde había visto el diario._

_Un señor que fácilmente superaba ya los 50 años bajo un poco el periódico que en ese momento leía y me observo con curiosidad, saco el poro que tenía en su seca boca con lentitud, se paró para observarme de cuerpo completo y me dirigió una mirada algo confusa, tomo el diario y me lo entrego. Le pague y me pase a retirar de la tienda._

_Nunca había comprado una libreta que no fuese para asuntos escolares, menos un diario, si lo hacía podía tener por seguro que mi mamá lo agarraría para apuntar algo relacionado con sus negocios o mi padre la vería como agenda y apuntaría los horarios en los que tiene que estar en el hospital. _

_Por lo tanto en cuanto iba a cruzar la puerta de mi casa lo oculte bajo la sudadera que traía, coloque el pan en la mesa y me dispuse a subir a mi habitación y guárdalo dentro de la funda de mi almohada, quizás ahí no lo vería mi madre. _

_Yaya N._

_20/Agosto/1995_

_Lo que me ha costado esconder este ridículo diario, no sé ni porque lo conservo, supongo que me hace bien escribir de vez en cuando, no tengo idea, a veces tengo que esconderlo en mi cajón de ropa interior para que nadie lo encuentre, y todos los días cambiarlo de lugar._

_Dejando de lado las quejas, hoy fue mi primer día de escuela, y bueno, fue… extraño._

_Iba caminando por los pasillos inundados de gente platicando sobre lo que les aguardaría en el nuevo ciclo escolar._

_Me distraje un poco mirando hacia otro lado donde alguien me había llamado, en ese momento sentí un impacto y caí al suelo lastimándome los hombros sobre los cuales caí, mala idea._

_Con un gruñido mire hacia delante, había una chica enfrente de mí, todos nos miraban, a la chica con cierto toque de lastima y a mí con miedo, estaba en mis mismas condiciones así que no alcance a ver su rostro._

_-¿¡Qué carajo te pasa a ti!? ¿Qué no ves por donde cami… - recuerdo haberme quedado con la palabra en la boca sin poder articularla completamente._

_Una chica linda con cabellos dorados y ojos azules me observaba con tristeza y miedo mientras se frotaba la nuca, sus perfectos labios rosas intentaban articular algo pero no salía palabra alguna. _

_Y ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes recogí sus cosas y después le ofrecí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, me miro con cierta extrañeza cuando le devolví sus libros y les dirigí una mirada de odio a todos los que nos observaban, se dispersaron._

_-Perdóname, no tenía idea de donde iba, la culpa ha sido mía, espero no haya complicaciones por el accidente y me permitas seguir conviviendo contigo. Mi nombre es Hikari, soy nueva y espero podamos ser amigas._

_No conteste al instante. Me quede mirando los rasgos de su rostro por unos segundos._

_-No tienes de que, la culpa ha sido toda mía. Yaya, y si, espero podamos ser amigas – dije con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Me sonrió de igual manera haciendo que me sonrojara levemente._

_-Buscaba un salón, mas sin embargo soy nueva, y no sé dónde está._

_En ese momento sonó el timbre indicando el inicio de clases, mas sin embargo le di poca importancia, le dije que yo le podía ayudar, y al ver su horario me di cuenta que teníamos la primera clase juntas. Caminamos hacia el salón de clases, más sin embargo por la distracción le di dos vueltas a la escuela sin siquiera darme cuenta, al llegar al salón y cruzar la puerta todos se nos quedaron viendo._

_-¿Puedo pasar? _

_La profesora me dirigió la vista por primera vez, hacía apenas el semestre pasado no había tenido muy buena relación con esa maestra, no iría del todo bien si el primer día llegaba tarde a su clase._

_-Señorita Nanto, ¿Tiene la suficiente falta de vergüenza como para mostrar la cara en mi salón de clases con 15 minutos de retraso?_

_-Perdone maestra, me he distraído con algo, no volverá a suceder._

_-Espero y cumplas con eso Nanto, ahora retírate de mi clase, y espero a la próxima llegues a tiempo, cierra la puerta al retirarte – dijo fríamente volviendo su vista al pizarrón._

_Bufe de molestia, en mi vida había perdido una clase, cerré la puerta fuertemente e ignore el enojo de la maestra y la mirada sorpresiva de mis compañeros de clase. _

_-Perdona, por mi culpa hemos llegado tarde – se me había olvidado por completo a quien tenía de compañía._

_-Oh, no te preocupes, está bien, tan solo es una clase, y la primera, no dirá algo con mucha importancia – con esto le regale una mirada tranquilizadora lo cual al parecer fue suficiente para ella._

_Le conduje hacia las gradas, así no habría interrogantes del porque no estábamos en clase. Ahí nos dedicamos a hablar de distintos temas, nada realmente en particular. Tocaron la campana y nos volvimos a ver hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde seguimos hablando animadamente, compartimos un par de clases juntas, y así llego la hora de la salida, yéndonos cada quien por su lado. _

_Sí, es linda, tiene mis mismos gustos y es muy amigable, pero es muy rápido como para sacar conclusiones de "Me gusta" o algo por el estilo._

_Al llegar a casa no había nadie, lo habitual. Así que prepare comida, al terminar de comer fui a sentarme a mi silla favorita en el patio, coloque mi grabadora en la mesa a lado de donde me sentaba, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a relajarme un rato. Y así estuve quince minutos hasta que alguien me interrumpió._

_-¡Yaya! – escuche a alguien gritar._

_Me encontré con Tsubomi, mi vecina, mirándome con el ceño fruncido desde la ventana de su habitación que estaba tan solo a unos metros del patio donde estaba yo._

_-¿Qué sucede Tsubomi?_

_-En realidad nada, solo quería molestarte, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Suspire algo molesta, pero vamos, no me podía enojar con esa chica._

_-Escucho música, intentaba relajarme, ¿Y tú?_

_-Ah, veía un programa en la televisión, hoy te vi en la escuela, te hable pero creo que en ese momento te tropezaste con una chica…_

_Así que había sido Tsubomi quien le había hablado._

_-Oh, perdona por no haberte devuelto el saludo, sí, me tropecé accidentalmente con una chica. Hoy fue tu primer día de clases ¿Verdad? – recordé, pues Tsubomi era un año menor que yo._

_-Sí, te vi con la misma chica en almuerzo, pensé me acompañarías como era mi primer día…- dijo un tanto molesta, en su tono pude detectar ¿Celos? No, no creo._

_-Sí, perdona, es que la chica es nueva y quería enseñarle el ambiente de la escuela, ya mañana si quieres almorzamos todas juntas ¿Te parece? _

_-Sí, está bien._

_-Bien, iré a hacer mi tarea, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, si la haces, te prometo mañana después de clases te invito un helado ¿Qué dices?_

_-¡Sí! Me parece una gran idea, ahora la hago – dijo efusivamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_Me despedí y ella hizo lo mismo adentrándome de nuevo a la casa._

_Acabo de terminar mi tarea, al parecer mis padres no llegaran hoy, así que me la pasare viendo películas, o algo. Bien, escribo luego._

_Yaya N._

Suspiró, y cerro el diario para dejarlo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, ya habría tiempo para leerlo, ahora solo quería descansar de ese largo día. Se desprendió de su pantalón y solo quedo en blusa para meterse debajo de las sabanas estremeciéndose con lo frías que se encontraban en ese momento, definitivamente necesitaba de un cuerpo caliente a lado suyo para poder abrazar y así regular su temperatura, ya se había acostumbrado a eso, después de todo fue así por años.


End file.
